


Tomorrow

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 后来尼禄放弃追问。但丁松了口气。后来尼禄开始追他。但丁水深火热。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 哥是个伤人的渣男（不），所以这次暂时没有他出场。

但丁从莫里森手里拿回他的东西时，有两位女士正占据着事务所正中央的办公桌。

“可惜了，我还挺想在这个地方安定下来的。”蕾蒂夸张地感慨道。

但丁想，这两个婆娘订了披萨，然而没有预留他的那份，最后一块饼就在此刻被崔西吃进嘴里。

“是啊……可惜了。”崔西舔了舔指尖，嘲讽似的向他微笑。

但丁瘫坐在沙发上，刚好用屋契挡在脸上，遮住刺眼的灯光。他太累了，所以不想反驳，也不想计较。

“谁能帮我点一份没有橄榄的披萨？我要饿死了。”这是实话，是他拒绝像孪生兄弟那样啃咬恶魔鲜肉的后果。他早预料到，可是不行，真的下不了口。可能是因为他还没饿到那个地步。

回应他的是三个人叽叽喳喳细数他仍背负着的债务。

“我要提醒你，但丁，”莫里森放下了最后一根稻草，“现在你的电灯能亮起来，也是多亏了尼禄。”

离开之前，蕾蒂好心地为他点了外卖——记在他的账上。这不重要。重要的是披萨。

他们走后，但丁开始在心里计时。通常需要半个小时左右送达。

当他数到三百，他挪开了手。

眯起眼直视暖色的光亮，他似乎感觉没有乍见那么难受了。

电费。尼禄。光。尼禄。光。尼禄。

光。

尼禄。

一直以来，他努力隐瞒事实，告诉自己‘这是为了保护尼禄’。其实是因为他说不出‘抱歉孩子，我可能杀了你的父亲’或者‘你可能是我老哥年轻时犯下的错误’这种没心没肺的话。

尼禄屡屡试探，‘你不觉得太巧了吗，老头？我们都是白发蓝眸’，均被他以皇家守卫的姿态全部防了出去，‘那也不意味着我们必须有亲缘关系啊，孩子’。

后来尼禄放弃追问。但丁松了口气。

后来尼禄开始追他。但丁水深火热。

名副其实的水深火热。尼禄可以柔情似水，顶着尴尬地红脸表白心意，下一秒却火冒三丈，然后那只恶魔爪子就重拳出击。

这样的水深火热，但丁嘴上叫苦不迭，实则难以自拔。

就好像他搬到了某个海边的小屋，厌倦了晒日光浴，可以潜入汪洋；厌倦了漂泊，可以重归岸滩。

每次到访，尼禄都有一套固定的流程：挑衅般的招呼（比如‘老家伙，想我了吗？’），见到乱糟糟的屋子后暴跳如雷，一边骂骂咧咧地打扫一边数落但丁的生活习惯，确认每个角落都干干净净，去厨房做饭，继续数落但丁的饮食习惯，入夜后客气又守规矩地在沙发上将就一晚（生硬的调情，‘虽然我更想睡你的床’），留下早餐，在但丁起床之前匆匆离开。

他知道这种让人上瘾的东西。它让他想起了家，想起了柔软的毛毯，想起了悠久的感觉，又仿佛是羽毛扫过心底的瘙痒。

尼禄不常来，那个孩子将一整座岛的责任扛在刚成年的肩膀上。还有那个女孩。

“我不能放任不管啊……”一次，半醉的尼禄靠在他的手臂说，“姬莉叶是我的家人……”

‘这孩子不需要更多的家（负）人（累）了。’他当时是这么想的。

然后维吉尔回来了。再一次打碎他的心，事后笨拙地用血浆粘好。一不留神顺手毁灭了他的“乐园”。（维吉尔也一不留神“突然”有了个这么大的儿子……）

而但丁不知道该用什么黏合剂使他的小屋变得完好如初。

尼禄。

‘他绝对会杀了我……’但丁想了想尼禄发火的场景，喉咙挤出一丝痛苦的呻吟。

他的肚皮传来同步的响声。

心心念念的披萨到了。

但丁居然在裤袋里翻出些许纸币，恰好足够支付订单和小费。他没有下顿了；至少还有这顿，不是吗？

他满怀期待打开盖子，心忽地沉了下去。“我，说了，不要，橄榄。”

他应该打电话去投诉，然后重新下单一份。可是他太累了。他前不久找回了失去多年的老哥，明明很高兴的，瞬间又重新感觉全世界背弃了他——瞧瞧这块披萨！

他默默埋葬所有的沮丧和悲伤。就像老样子。

门第二次被敲响。

“操，你们终于发现送错单子了吗？”但丁有气无力地骂道。

来人一脚踹开了大门，说：“你在讲什么胡话？我不是你的外卖员。”

哦，是尼禄。大男孩摆出不自在的臭脸，左手提着一个饭盒，右手拎着白色的超市塑料袋。

但丁想过很多种他们再次见面时的场景。最大几率是尼禄超级生气，但也不排除热情地拥抱他的可能，也或许根本不愿意见他。

这一刻真正到来时，果然还是让人措手不及。于是但丁只能怔怔地说，“哦。”

“你跟那个混蛋跑到魔界，丢下我几个月，就只有一句‘哦’吗？”尼禄的眉头越锁越紧。

“呃，听我解释——”

尼禄冷眼瞥向桌上大开的完好的披萨，打断道：“而我却要天天惦记你回来了没、吃得怎样？”

“孩子——”

“我他妈的控制不住我自己了！”尼禄发泄般地吼完，不等他的反应，径直走进厨房。

尼禄真的会杀了他吧。

听着厨房传来乒乒乓乓的背景音，但丁可以看见尼禄正在切东西的背影，男孩拿着普通不过的菜刀，硬是切出了挥舞绯红女王的气势。

很快案板受难的声音停止了，舞台移动到平底锅上，不久后渐渐飘出一股令人垂涎的香气。

就算尼禄真要动手，他也坐不住了。

但丁走到厨房门口，发现香味的来源是一坨粘稠的红色酱料。他慢慢靠近，想要偷尝一口，却被尼禄冰冷的视线冻住。

尼禄回过头去，把配料倒进不锈钢大碗里搅拌，然后洗净双手，用右手揉搓那些白色的粉末。

但丁不再去想偷吃红酱的事情了。旁观尼禄克制力度和着面团，他好像回到了童年，他和维吉尔一左一右趴在母亲身边，看她用充满魔法的双手，将各种不认识的原材料最终做成他们的生日蛋糕。那个蛋糕是什么味道的来着？

尼禄揉了好几分钟，最后却把碗盖盖上，放入冰箱。他反而在案板上铺上烤纸，打开带来的饭盒，取出另一个面团，开始旋转着拉扯面团的边缘。

“你打算做什么？”但丁问。他以为尼禄会直接用上那个面团的。

尼禄翻白眼，没好气地说：“披萨。满意吗？”

但丁愣了愣，“给我的？”

“除了你还有谁对披萨那么狂热？”尼禄嘀咕道。

但丁感觉很累。他想休息了。他情不自禁地贴近他的侄子，双手搂着对方的腰——他们之前从来没有靠得这么近，尼禄总是有礼貌地保持距离——他甚至没有意识到自己这是在撒娇。

“放开我。”尼禄的声音听起来闷闷的。

他不想放开。只有他放开过，才意识到他从来都不想放开。

“放开我。”尼禄用相同的语气重复道。

“不。”

“你知道吗？”烤纸“沙沙”地响着，但丁用侧脸摩擦尼禄后颈的皮肤和发尾，倾听大男孩脆弱的心声，“发酵这个玩意要花整整24个小时。每天冰箱里都会有个大面团在冷藏。它不能多等哪怕一天。你没有回来。妮可和孩子们吃腻了面饼。姬莉叶总是在说‘没事，我们把它烤了吃吧’、‘没事，再做一个吧’。我感觉我在消耗她的善良。”

说完，尼禄叹了口气。凹凸不平的面饼躺在烤纸上，被涂上自制的番茄酱料，盐，奶酪，和橄榄油。

“放开我吧。”

“我不要。”

“我必须用烤箱。”

但丁不情愿地松开怀抱。

尼禄将面饼连带烤纸送入烤箱里，调好温度，关上盖子。

但丁再次拥抱他的男孩——他人生中罕见的，难得的，能够与他母亲并列的美好。

这回，他们面对面。

“所以……”尼禄用右手擦掉他脸上的一点灰，表情介于困惑与悲伤之间。

但丁第一次感受到了尼禄的右手的触感。

尼禄有过挺多“右手”，他因它受伤，靠它们战斗，保护心爱的人们，还用它揉和面团。

“恶魔也会爱上谁吗？”年轻人的声音轻微颤抖。

“恐怕会的。”他轻声回答道。

“我爱你。”

“……我也爱你，尼禄。”

“我很怀疑：决定跟维吉尔去魔界的时候，你都没有犹豫过吧。而我呢？我气炸了。尽管我爸扯了我的手，在妮可给我做了一只‘柔软’的义肢后，我还是很兴奋，我终于可以……比如好好揉个该死的面团，而不是把它抓得像熊孩子玩的橡皮泥。我满脑子想着我终于可以……呃，‘先抓住你的胃，再抓住你的心’，之类的。然后就是V。Urizen。你们两个的他妈的愚蠢的手足残杀。我他妈的突然有了亲生父亲。我喜欢的人他妈的突然变成了我的亲叔。我那本来就不太顺利的恋爱感情突然他妈的变成了乱伦。你们两个就像从天而降的大铁球，一下砸穿了我的道德底板。然后你们就直直下坠，掉到魔界去了……尽管你那么混蛋，我还是有很多东西想跟你谈。我还爱着你，无可救药，这正是让我恼火的事实。”

“现在就可以说——”

“不行，披萨会糊的。已经很晚了，明天吧。明天我们也是吃披萨。”


End file.
